Cry of Hope
This is my new story. I'll still be writing Getting Farther but Closer and The Unforgotten, so don't worry. Ok. Im not getting any sign this is a good story. So I'll make a deal. If I get 3 comments by Thursday, this story will be continued. Bellamarie86 00:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) This is the story of Kristen Jackson, the quarter blood daughter of Percy Jackson and Thalia Jackson nee Grace. Chapter 1- Birthday I was helping Mom set the table for dinner. She had made fried chicken and biscuits. I was waiting for Dad to come home. I was also waiting for my little sister, Courtney to come home from her friend's house. My name is Kristen Jackson. I am 15 years old and the daughter of Thalia and Percy Jackson. My little sister, Courtney Jackson is 6 years old starting today. We were throwing Courtney a surprise party. I had asked my dad's first wife and my mom's best friend, Annabeth Castellan if Courtney could come over to play with her daughter, Melinda. I heard a car pull up. Dad walked in carrying a cake. I had asked him to get a cake in the shape of a duck with pink and purple frosting. " Hey, Kris. Thalia! Luke and Annabeth are going to be here in an hour with Melinda and Courtney!" He called. " Ok. Courtney is having dinner with them anyway!" She called back. " Kristen, put this cake in the fridge, please." I took the cake from my father and put it in the fridge without tripping. As usual, I spoke too soon. I tripped but Dad caught me before I could hit my head on the floor. " Kristen, I swear you got this clumsiness from your father." My mother said, trying not to laugh. Dad and I glared at her. Her answering glare was even scarier. Soon my Uncle Nico, Aunt Kayla, and cousin Christina were here. We heard Annabeth's car pull up. I shut the lights. The door opened. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY COURTNEY!" Everyone screamed. The look on my sisters face was priceless. She was smiling. I walked up to her and picked her up. " Happy birthday, Courtney." " Thank you Kristen! Your the best big sister ever!" Courtney said, wrapping her arms around my neck. Courtney cut her cake and opened her presents. Mom and Dad gave her a Barbie doll house that she's wanted for days. I gave Courtney a heart charm that was connected with a C that balanced on a delicate gold chain. The party was over soon. Chapter 2- Storytime I couldn't sleep. I felt horrible, my body ached and my head was pounding. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I lay there. Finally, I gave up and went downstairs to look for some Motrin. I hate this time of the month. I saw my dad watching TV. After I took my Motrin, I said, " Dad?" "Kris, what are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" He asked. I took a seat next to him. " Couldn't sleep." He nodded. " Dad, you never told me what happened between you and Annabeth. I'm almost 16 and I really want to know what happened." I said. " Fine." He said. " As you know, I was the child of the Great Prophecy. Annabeth and I started dating after the battle. We got married. Then we found out Luke was still alive. I knew that Annabeth had feelings for him. I was just oblivious to the fact that she was falling out of love with me and in love with him. Then one day, while I was at work, I found divorce papers on my desk. Annabeth had already signed them. They just needed my signat ure and then Annabeth and I could go our own ways. I resisted for a while because I love her. I did sign them though after a month, when I realized that I didn't love her as much as I thought I did. I loved her like my best friend. Then I fell in love with your mom. We had you. We had Courtney." He said. I pondered his words. " Oh. I never realized it was like that.........." I whispered. " Kristen,'' no one realized it was like that." Dad said. " So you and Annabeth........ any children?" I asked. Dad laughed. " Annabeth? Children?" He laughed like it was the funniest thing he ever heard. " But she has Melinda and Lyla." I said. " Kristen, if I may remind you, I was 21 when she divorced me. I was 23 when I had you. You, Kristen Silena Jackson, are my first child." He said. I smiled. " Goodnight Dad." I said. "Goodnight Kris." When I got into my room, I pulled out my phone and texted Christina. ''Meet me at the park- Kristen Why?- Christina Luvs U I need to talk to u. Please, Christina. It's important.- Kristen Fine. Mom and Dad are asleep. Wbu?- Chirstina Luvs U I'm sure I can slip out unnoticed. They're asleep.- Kristen Meet u in 5 mins.- Christina Luvs U I slipped on a sweatshirt and opened my window. I slipped out. I had my keys in hand and walked to the park. Christina was already there. Chapter 3- Talk " Kristen Silena Jackson, there better be a VERY good reason I'm here at midnight!" I had to admit her anger scared. " Christina, I- I can't dream." I said. She seemed a little taken back. " What? How is that possible? You're a quarter blood." Christina said. " I don't know. My insomnia's getting worst." I said, as I sat down on the bench. " No really? Kris I'm worried about you. You're not the person I know ever since Phil died. You have insomnia, you're getting skinnier by the minute and well, I hear Dad and Uncle Percy talking sometimes and they say that when you do sleep, you have nightmares. Kristen, you won't even tell me what happened that day." Christina said, putting her arm around me. Robert Damon was my boyfriend. He died 5 months ago when we were at a shooting in this very park. " Does it matter what happened? No matter which way you tell the story, I lost my boyfriend. Katie and Gerald lost their son. At least, Demeter attended the ceremony of her grandson. Hades didn't even show up." I said, staring ahead at the lake. Near the lake there was a small tombstone. " Kristen, I know you loved him, but that won't change things until you talk. You need that. You need closure. And you'll get it, but you were the only witness, and until you give the description of that man, you won't get it." Christina's voice had softened. I couldn't help it. A tear slid down my cheek. " I miss him, Christina. I miss him so much." I sobbed. My best friend took me into her arms. "I know, Kris. We all miss him." She held me for a little while. We left soon after. I walked in through the door. " Kristen Silena Jackson, where were you?" Mom's voice echoed through the silent house. I didn't answer. " Kristen, where were you?" Mom asked again. " At the Park with Christina." I said. Gods, I sounded horrible. " Baby, why do you look like crap?" Mom asked. " I visited him." I said quietly. Mom hugged me as the tears started again. " Kris, I know this is hard. But for my sake, your father's sake, you need to stop sneaking out to see him. I can imagine how hard it is for you. But even Courtney's worrying now." Mom said. I nodded. "Good. Now get in bed. I love you." Mom said. I love you, Kristen. That was the last thing Rob said to me before his death. Category:Bellamarie86 Category:Cry of Hope